Watching Over You
by Tabrina
Summary: Game Spoiler Warning. Short Drabble. Kat OC returns after a fresh kill, only to find an overprotective Gat ready to chew her ear off. Rated for Language


Tossing some of her long brown dreads from her shoulder, she took a heavy seat on the couch, not minding the curious looks from her men, or the blood dripping from her clothes. Her usual light gray top was now a dark red as the blood of others soaked into the material, as the extra blood rolled down the skin of her stomach.

"Yo, kid, where ya been" she heard Gat asked as he walked up behind her, leaning on the back of the couch. "You look like shit." Tilting her head back she gave a grin, that could look nothing less than psychotic as dried blood caked her face in random splatters.

"Well while you're sorry ass was sitting around here jerkin it with the goons, some of us were out takin' care of business," she said as she left her head leaned back even as Gat walked around to take a seat next to her.

"Oh ya? What kinda business?" Staring up at the ceiling in a slight haze, and ears ringing, probably a side effect of all the smoke and loud bangs from the rocket launcher. Not to mention her whole body ached from the recoil, and she was pretty sure her shoulder was out of place.

"Maero's dead," she couldn't help but smile once again at just the thought of that assholes face as she planted a bullet between his eyes.

"Shit, and you didn't have anyone go with you? What the fuck were you gonna do if..." Gat began, only to find himself cut off before he could even finish his statement.

"Yeah well if didn't happen. I'm here, I'm alive, and that asshole is dead." Picking her head up for the first time, with what seemed like a lot of effort just to move even the slightest bit. Piercing green eyes staring Gat down, daring him to argue with her more. When no argument came she heaved herself off the couch, only to find her movement gave her a little too much momentum, and she began hurtling towards the table before her. She never felt the connection with the table, as her vision went black, and her world tumbled into darkness.

"K... Hey... Earth to Kat..." was the first thing she came to hear as she finally came back into the world of the living. She was a little thankful to find that she wasn't laying face down on the table, and one of those jerks had the common sense to take her to her room. "You know, I'm not sure whether to begin by laughing at you, or almost feeling sorry for ya." It was no surprise who it was talking to her, and she didn't even need to open her eyes, as she reached out an arm to swing at where the voice came from. "Hey! Watch it," came Gat's gruff reply as her hand connected with some part of him. She was guessing his chest as she had felt the cloth of his shirt against her knuckles.

"I should have killed him earlier, Gat..." Kat muttered as she finally opened her eyes, only to flinch as the light from the room shined brightly.

"There was a lot of people we should have killed earlier, but shit won't change now." As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, no matter how much either one of them wanted it to. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it, as Gat spoke again with a gruff, "Sit up." She did as was told as Gat's hand gave her a gentle push from her back. Her head swam a bit as she finally sat up fully, but she managed to keep herself aware. Had she not trusted Gat with her life, she would have probably found the nearest gun and shot him as she shoved a wadded up leather glove into her mouth. Just as she was about to protest, his true intentions made itself known in a very sharp tug of her arm, as her shoulder slipped back into place. It was all she could do not to scream, or use her good arm to punch Gat square in the jaw, which sounded like a great idea at the time.

"Good thing I kept all the guns away from ya," Gat all but chuckled at her, as he took the glove back, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind him. As he turned around to give another smart remark, he was met with a fist connecting with his jaw. Nowhere near hard enough to knock him on his ass, but enough to send his head whipping to the side. When whipping his head back around, she could tell he was about to yell something at her, but she silenced him with her own smart remark.

"Good as new. You do good work Gat, ever think of being a doctor?" Her only reply was a short scoff, as he apparently didn't find it all that funny. As she reached for the handle of the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder, thankfully for both of them, her good shoulder.

"You can't seriously be goin' back out there," Gat asked, from behind her. She went to open the door, only to find Gat take a step closer to her, as he leaned against the door, preventing her from opening it.

"We've got shit to do Gat, we can't be taking time outs every time someone gets a little boo-boo." Keeping her hand on the handle, even though she knew she couldn't pull the door open with Gat putting his weight on it.

"Oh yea? Just a little boo-boo huh," Gat mocked as with his free hand he reached up and gave a squeeze on the shoulder he had just finished putting back into place. She kept herself quiet, and showed no signs of change, but Gat was persistent, and when she didn't give, he squeezed harder until he could feel her flinch. "Exactly. Look we took out the Ronin, you took out The Brotherhood, I'd say we're doing damn good. Take a fucking break, and heal for a day."

"Did you forget that we still have the Samedi to worry about," she questioned, spinning back towards Gat, glaring up at him, as he was a bit taller than her. "The longer we sit here and do nothing, the more chances they have to fuck us over!"

"Look kid, we've got our boys scouting the streets, the Samedi won't do a damn thing without us knowin'" Gat countered with just as much determination. Using his advantage over her, he guided her by her shoulder over to the bed, before giving her a gentle shove back on it. "Take a rest, before you end up even more fucked up."

"Gat this..."

"Shut up, and take a fucking nap or some shit." Gat all but snapped, clearly getting a little fed up with the whole argument. "I'll position guys at the door if I fucking have to." Folding his arms across his purple shirt, he stood towering above her, from her seated position on the side of the bed.

"Fine, fuck, whatever," she decided that no matter what she did, or said, she wasn't going to win this, and if she had to, she'd sneak out later. Heaving a sigh as she stared up at him, her shoulders falling a bit, to cause her to flinch.

"Good, I'll send Shaundi up with some shit to take the edge off your shoulder." Heading towards the door, Gat took a pause at the door, giving a last look into the room, before shutting it. He had barely closed the door before she heard him barking orders at some men to guard the door, and 'under no circumstances' let Kat out of her own damn room. This was her gang, and if she wanted out of her own room she'd damn well leave, but those drugs promised from Shaundi sounded very tempting right about now.

It was only about 5 minutes later before a knock came on the door, without even time to answer before it came open, a red eyed Shaundi entering the room.

"Hey boss, heard ya needed a little pick me up," Shaundi smiled as she held out an already lit blunt. As the two girls sat on the bed, passing the blunt back and forth between them, the room slowly starting to get a bit hazy from smoke, the only ventilation being the crack beneath the door. "He's just worried bout ya boss, don't take it personal. I think it's a macho thing, ya know? He failed to save Aish, now he thinks it's like his duty or somethin' to make sure you stay safe." Shaundi may be a druggy, and some what of a slut, but she had her moments of intelligence, though they were sparse.

Before long the blunt was gone, and Shaundi too took her leave, probably to find some more drugs to score either around the crib, or from one of her many ex-boyfriends. As the smoke from the room started to dissipate, Kat began to get restless, but one peak at the crack at the bottom of the door showed shadows of two goons standing guard, just as Gat had ordered. She hoped it was a couple of idiots as she opened the door to her room.

"Hey guys, I need some more shit, can you go get Shaundi?" Feigning being high was easy when she witnessed it from Shaundi almost all the time. The two guards looked at each other for a moment, before, to her luck, went to go find Shaundi. Gat was going to string those two up by their balls when he finds out what happened, but that wasn't her problem was it.

As she stood in the elevator waiting for it to finish it's ascent, she couldn't help letting her mind wander to her now passed on friend. The reason for her ruthless murder of Maero, and his girlfriend, and pretty much his entire gang. Just thinking of the way Carlos' eyes pleaded with her as she knelt, holding his hand as she had to put the cold metal of her gun against his forehead. As she thought of the pain in what was left of Carlos' face she wished she could bring Maero back from the dead, only to kill him over and over again. She was so deep in her musings she barely noticed when the elevator stopped at the ground floor. The doors slid open to reveal a dark night, not a star in the sky as the clouds hung over head.

"Do you think I'm stupid," a voice asked from against the wall outside, as she turned her head to see none other than Johnny leaning against the wall, bright red cherry glowing in the night from his cigarette. "Took you longer than I thought it would," he said as he pushed himself off the wall walking over to his stiletto and getting into the drivers seat. No words were exchanged as Kat got into the passenger seat, the night air blowing her dreads as they drove. They drove the road Carlos was dragged before having to be put out of his misery, they drove by Aish's grave site, and Gat's house, which since Aish's death, he hadn't been staying at. As the clouds began to clear and the stars began to shine their light down, Kat felt the past days events wearing on her, having hardly slept, and only looking for Brotherhood blood.

It wasn't long before Gat took a peek to the passenger side to find her fast asleep. Heading back toward the hangout he took his time, trying to quell his own demons knowing that if they were going to take back this city, they were both going to need clear heads. Or as clear as they could get being the leaders of a ruthless gang bent on city conquest.

It wasn't hard getting Kat back down to her room, being as she probably didn't even weigh more than a feather. As he lay her down on her bed, he shook his head, noting that she was still in her blood stained clothes, and would make her a point to say something about her smelling like hobo vampire tomorrow. As he went to leave he was held back by a small hand on his wrist, gripped tight. Gat turned back toward her, half expecting to see her looking up at him from the bed, but finding she was still fast asleep.

"Well shit... looks like I don't have a choice." Taking a seat on the side of the bed, he slid Kat a bit to give himself and her enough room to lay separately. It wasn't long before the two of them had drifted off to nightmare filled dreams.

"Pay up Pierce, I told ya it was gonna happen sooner or later," Shaundi whispered from the doorway of Kat's room as her and Pierce peeked into the room. Kat and Gat's sleeping positions having changed since they had fallen asleep. Gat now lay on his back, one arm wrapped protectively around Kat's waist, as Kat practically lay sprawled on top of him.

Seriously dont ask. I was just gonna upload this to my face book, but I figured since I havent put anything on here lately, Ill put it up here as well.

So ya... this was supposed to be COMPLETELY different... then changed part way through, then I was going to add a lil more between Kat and Gat, but it never fit right... And no I didn't notice the Kat, Gat rhyming until the very end when I saw their names together.


End file.
